


Chocolate Crumbs

by rachel614 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post TFP, but Sherlock is taking care of her, molly’s having a bad day, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rachel614
Summary: Molly’s having a bad day.—————Little drabble I wrote on Tumblr because I was cold and tired and wanted some comfort.





	Chocolate Crumbs

Molly woke to find herself curled up on her couch under a pile of blankets; a steaming mug of cocoa and a plate of chocolate biscuits on the little side table.

Blearily, she tried to remember how she had got there. She’d been at work, she knew, pulling her third double shift in a row. She’d been lowering a rather heavy piece of glassware from the shelf in the lab when the cramps had struck.

She remembered a vague impression of sound, of watching glass shatter explosively in all directions, of a firm grip shaking her shoulders as she sat blankly on the floor, heedless of the shards digging into her skin through her trousers and the small stinging cuts on the palms of her hands.

The scent of aftershave sharpened by a peculiar chemical overtone.

Molly worked her hands free from the blankets and saw that they were neatly bandaged.

“You insisted on the couch.”

Molly looked up to find Sherlock Holmes a few feet away, looking at her warily.

“I—did I walk here?” He nodded.

“You were not entirely sensible, but you moved under your own power, yes. Upon arriving you insisted upon the couch rather than the bed. I believe it was something to do with remaining upright and avoiding the need to change your sheets.” His tone was matter-of-fact, but she was amused to note the palest of pinks staining his cheeks.

She smiled.

His eyes crinkled in turn, and some of his wariness faded.

She’d accepted his apology after Sherrinford, of course, but the damage had been done. She’d been hurt, badly, and so had he. She blamed herself for demanding so much of him when he was clearly upset. He blamed himself for not seeing through Eurus’s tricks; for not finding a cleverer, kinder way to save her. Although they continued to work together in the lab, things had been undeniably awkward between them.

Molly looked at him now, gingerly perched on the edge of her coffee table. She sipped from her cocoa and nibbled on a biscuit. She smiled at him and he smiled back and she felt cared for.

Loved.

Perhaps her face softened, or her eyes spoke to him. In any case, he reached out tentatively, and gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. His fingers ghosted across her skin, lingering, caressing her jaw.

“Molly,” he breathed, and in that moment, she knew—blindingly—that he loved her. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled, smiled as his thumb traced the corner of her mouth.

His kiss was a gentle thing, barely there. He rested his forehead against hers. Their hands had somehow intertwined themselves in her lap.

“You should rest more,” he said, voice slightly hoarse.

“Stay with me?” she asked softly. His fingers tightened around hers.

“Yes.”

Molly fell asleep on her couch, curled up under warm blankets and in the arms of the man she loved; an empty mug and a plate dusted with chocolate crumbs on the little side table.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, no matter how many British shows I watch, calling them biscuits will never not be weird to me.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
